The Real Sou Kishuku
by Feyth
Summary: A parody of Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady", as sung by Tamahome


**The Real Sou Kishuku**  
Sung by Sou Kishuku (Tamahome)  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here ...  
  
Y'all act like ya never seen a con-artist before  
Jaws all on the floor like Miaka, like she just dropped her food on the floor  
And Tama-neko had a snack 'til the food was no more.  
Like Miaka's pickin' him up, throwin' him over furniture (Nyaaooo!)  
  
It's the return of the...  
"Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,   
he just didn't say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Nakago said...  
Nothing, baka! Nakago's dead, he ate some of Miaka's cooking! (Ha-ha!)  
  
All the ladies just love Tamahome  
"Sou Kishuku, I'm sick of him  
Look at him, walking around stealing you-know-what  
Making money off of you-know-who,   
Yeah, but he's so cute though"  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose,  
But no worse than what's going on in Tasuki and Kouji's bedroom.  
Sometimes, I want to get out of this book and just let loose, but can't  
But it's cool for Nuriko to dress like a girl and act smooth  
"I can give up my manhood for love, give it up for love"  
And if Hotohori's lucky, you might give him a little hug  
  
And that's the message that we deliver to the FYML list  
and expect people not to know what a Yaoi lemon is  
Of course they're gonna know what shounen-ai is  
By the time they read the first lemon  
They got an overactive imagination, don't they?  
  
"We're just normal people"  
Well, some of us freak shows (::shows picture of Ashitare::)  
Who eat up other people as if they were meat loaf.  
But if we'd rather read a lemon than our horoscope  
Then there's no reason that Hotohori and Nuriko can't elope  
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote  
Yui, wave your panty-hoes, sing the chorus, and it goes...  
  
I'm Sou Kishuku, yes I'm the real Kishuku  
All you other Sou Kishukus are just a bunch of silly fools  
So won't the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Sou Kishuku, yes I'm the real Kishuku  
All you other Sou Kishukus are just a bunch of silly fools  
So won't the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
So, Suboshi's got a twin that looks just like him  
Well, I don't, so forget him, and forget you too!  
You think I really care about silly Seiryuu Seishi?  
Half of y'all can't even step up to me, let alone beat me  
  
"But Tama, what if they win? Wouldn't that be weird?"  
Why you wanna get me mad and bring me here?  
Gonna brainwash me to stay here while Yui's in her underwear?  
Dayum, Nakago better switch me tents.  
So I can sit next to Seiryuu seishi Tomo and Soi  
And hear them argue and fight over the blonde badass boy.  
Creepy fellah, puttin' me on blast with my seishi,  
"Yeah, let's drug him, and make him not love Miaka, hee-hee"  
I should put your "Blue eyes.. blue" CD up for auction on that ebay thing,  
And show the whole world how you really, REALLY can't sing.  
GRAH.  
I'm sick of all you little jealous fanboys  
All you do is diss me, but you lose, because Miaka will only kiss ME.  
But there's a million of us just like me  
Who do martial arts like me, who think Taiitsukun is an old fart like me  
Who dress like me, go to cons just to act like me  
And just might be the next best thing, but not quite me!  
  
Because  
I'm Sou Kishuku, yes I'm the real Kishuku  
All you other Sou Kishukus are just a bunch of silly fools  
So won't the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Sou Kishuku, yes I'm the real Kishuku  
All you other Sou Kishukus are just a bunch of silly fools  
So won't the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
I'm Sou Kishuku, yes I'm the real Kishuku  
All you other Sou Kishukus are just a bunch of silly fools  
So won't the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Cuz I'm Sou Kishuku, yes I'm the real Kishuku  
All you other Sou Kishukus are just a bunch of silly fools  
So won't the real Sou Kishuku please stand up?  
Please stand up, please stand up  
  
Ha ha  
Guess there's a Sou Kishuku in all of us  
Forget it, let's all stand up  
  
  
  



End file.
